1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible electro-optic film and a method for forming thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are several ways which have been proposed for manufacturing a flexible display using roll-to-roll processes. Among currently developed technology for manufacturing the flexible display, the polymer dispersed liquid crystal display (PDLC) process, the polymer stabilized liquid crystal display (PSLC) process, the microcapsule approach and the microcup approach are widely applied in the industry.
As for the PDLC process and the PSLC process, the distribution of polymer phase and the liquid crystal phase cannot be efficiently controlled so that the display formed by using the PDLC process or the PSLC process has the drawbacks such as low contrast ratio and high driving voltages.
As for the microcapsule approach, it is hard to generate a uniform capsule spheres so that the driving voltage of the display formed by using the microcapsule approach is relatively high. It is also difficult to produce a color display by using this approach.
As for the microcup approach, a dielectric layer is located on the bottom of each cell while the display is formed by using this approach so that additional potential drop generates and the driving voltage of the display is relatively high.
None of the PDLC process, the PSLC process, the microcapsule approach and the microcup approach possesses the surface alignment ability so that only a few type of liquid crystal can be applied. In addition, none of the PDLC process, the PSLC process, the microcapsule approach and the microcup approach can create a direct contact of electro-optic media with conductive electrode. Therefore, the displays formed by using the approaches mentioned above are the potential driven devices.